Nightmares and Loneliness
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Rated T Because i was a little paranoid while writing this.


"Stop where you are!" Screamed Hiccup clutching his dagger closer to his chest. Stoick stopped walking towards him and held both his hands up showing Hiccup he wasn't a threat, Hiccup didn't put his weapon down though.

Hiccup and Stoick were surrounded by flames to high to see over, the sky was pitch black, and Hiccup's eyes were blood red in the fire light.

"Hiccup its okay…just put the dagger down." Hiccup laughed insanely starting to push the blade deeper into his chest. "YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED ME TO DIE!"

Stoick gasped as blood leaked its way down the dagger. "No Hiccup I didn't." Said Stoic taking a tentative step towards Hiccup.

Hiccup took a step away from Stoick shaking his head and smiling cruelly. "You think I'm paranoid don't you…BUT I'M NOT!"

Stoick had no dougt Hiccup was paranoid as he watched Hiccup push harder at the blade it pierced deeper into his skin and Hiccup let out a cry of pain.

"Hiccup its okay." Soothed Stoick "Just put down the dagger and you'll be okay." He took another step towards Hiccup and Hiccup jumped back.

"Hiccup your too close to the fire!" Gasped Stoick as the heat was starting to get to him.

"_Hiccup your too close to the fire."_ Mimicked Hiccup starting to push on the blade again.

Stoick watched as the blade dug deeper into Hiccup's flesh. Stoick was getting tired and his eye lids were starting to droop as the smoke surrounded him.

"Getting tired Stoick!" Laughed Hiccup blood dripping out of his mouth.

"Hiccup please…son just stop!" Yelled Stoick trying to take another step towards him.

Hiccup's smile faded. "Did…you just call me son?" Hiccup's cruel tone seemed to vanish as fast as it had begun.

Stoick noticing the change in voice said quickly "Yes you are my son Hiccup…I don't want you to die…I never wanted you to die."

Hiccup looked at Stoick and took a step then crumpled the dagger sticking out of his chest, blood dripping out of his mouth, and out of his wound.

"NO!" Exclaimed Stoick finding the strength to run over to Hiccup.

"Hic…Hiccup?" Said Stoick falling to his knees and picking Hiccup up and cradled him in his arm. Stoick saw Hiccup's eyes focus on him and Hiccup made a gurgling noise before blood rose in Hiccup's throat and he went silent as he closed his eyes for the last time.

Stoick closed his eyes and looked up at the empty sky and let out a long pitiful cry to the heavens.

When Stoick opened his eyes he was on his knees in front of Toothless. The Green Death was dead, but where was his son?

Toothless wasn't breathing Stoick noticed, he took his hand and looked for a heartbeat.

There was none.

"Hiccup?" Called Stoick looking around. He heard a moan behind a bolder and decided to look behind it.

Stoick walked behind the bolder and found his son on the ground blood splattered the ground around him, and his breathing was irregular.

"Hiccup…stay with me." Begged Stoick falling to his knees beside Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled up at Stoick his eyes already dulling out. "Its okay dad…I'm ready to go."

Stoick nearly cried at this point seeing his son laying here saying things that Stoick never wanted to hear from him.

"Hiccup don't talk like that you're going to be fine." Soothed Stoick moving Hiccup's bangs out of his face.

Hiccup smiled in his goofy way but his eyes betrayed the fact that he was in lots of pain.

"Dad…it hurts." Gasped Hiccup.

"Where son where does it hurt?" Asked Stoick tears starting to fill his eyes.

"My chest." Said Hiccup.

Stoick looked at Hiccup's chest and saw a blood stain just where the dagger had broken the skin, but there was no dagger.

"Hiccup you're going to be fine…your going to be fine." Repeated Stoick when he didn't get an answer he looked at Hiccup and saw Hiccup had closed his eyes and had a smile on his face.

"Hiccup?" Said Stoick shaking Hiccup's arm slowly speeding up as nothing came to life in the boy.

"Hiccup…SON!" Wailed Stoick looking at the pail face that was his son's.

Stoick closed his eyes and started shakeing.

He heard a voice that kept on saying "Dad! Dad please wake up! Wake up!"

Stoick opened his eyes to see Hiccup standing over him shaking his arm.

"Are you okay dad?" Asked Hiccup rubbing his eyes while Toothless looked over his shoulder at the man.

"Hiccup your alive!" Yelled Stoick shooting upright and wrapping Hiccup in a too tight hug.

"Tired but alive." Gasped Hiccup.

Stoick let go and asked "What time is it?"

Hiccup shrugged and yawned "Four in the morning."

Stoicks mouth fell open. "Why are you up?!"

"All your yells could have woke the entire village let alone a boy and his dragon sleeping upstairs." Said Hiccup yawning again.

Stoick noted to himself that Hiccup was swaying wearily and his eye lids kept drooping. "Are _you_ alright Hiccup?" Asked Stoick.

Hiccup nodded before he yawned again. Toothless not knowing what Hiccup was doing tried to yawn too, ending up with him looking like he was laughing at the boy. Hiccup glared at Toothless pushing him tiredly away.

Hiccup rubbed his eyes again and said "Just tired."

Stoick smiled at the softness in his voice and watched as Hiccup looked at him and asked "What were you dreaming about?"

Stoick sighed and said "Nothing that was worth you getting up and waking me up."

Hiccup looked at Stoick and looked down muttering "Sorry dad."

Stoick thought about what he said and said quickly "Not that way son, you just didn't need to get out of bed for me."

Hiccup looked up and Stoick saw tears in his eyes.

"Whats wrong Hiccup?" Asked Stoick.

Hiccup shook his head and said "I don't know I think it was because of the nightmare I had before I got woken up."

Hiccup began to tremble as he fought to stay awake on his own feet. Stoick stood up and picked Hiccup up and carried him to his room.

When they got there Hiccup was holding onto Stoick's arm scared to be dropped.

Stoick sat down on Hiccup's bed and Hiccup looked up at him eyes glazed over with tiredness. Hiccup closed his eyes and pulled himself closer to Stoick seeking warmth as he started to get cold. Stoick smiled as Hiccup sighed contently.

"What was that nightmare you were talking about…about?" Asked Stoick hesitantly. Hiccup sighed, opening his eyes he said "I dreamed that you had gone out to the dragon's nest and when the boat had returned you weren't on it and nobody would look at me when I asked questions and they had killed Toothless and I…I was scared because it was as if I had vanished and nobody cared and…and…" Stuttered Hiccup looking around falling silent.

"Dad please don't ever leave me…please." Begged Hiccup so suddenly that Stoick jumped. Stoick looked down at Hiccup, who was stareing up at him.

"I won't leave you Hiccup I promise." Said Stoick pulling Hiccup closer before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

Hiccup looked at his father for awhile then getting too tired to keep his eyes open any longer closed them and fell instantly asleep.


End file.
